


Would you be my princess?

by violetspace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetspace/pseuds/violetspace
Summary: Two little McClains are dedicated to make the Blue Prince fall in love with the Green Princess.





	Would you be my princess?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just a shitty Plance fic that will probably only have 2 parts. Also i have no idea what i am doing so sorryyy if i mess up.  
> Also my tumblr username is @alteanroyals if you by chaaance wanted to know  
> :)

Lance had told them about his family countless times during their time on space, but nothing could have prepared Pidge for the swarm of people that came through the door when the lions landed in front of Lance’s house.

The moment he set foot on the grass, Lance was almost tackled by who Pidge assumed was his mother. And before she knew it every single person that came through that door was hugging Lance in the warmest embrace she had ever witnessed. 

There were lots of tears involved but Pidge had never seen Lance smile so brightly in the two years that they had known each other. She wished she could be the reason behind that smile someday.

Saying that this was a recent attraction would be lying. Her feelings towards Lance had started way earlier than she wanted to admit. She couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment she fell for him, however. The more time they spent together, the more Pidge’s feelings grew and turned into whatever she was feeling right now.

Pidge couldn’t call it love, not yet at least. But she could admit that she had a crush on Lance, and what a big one it was.

The only ones aware of her feelings were Allura and Hunk. Turned out that the mice had a tendecy to listen to private conversations and report them back to Allura.

Hunk’s case was quite different. They were in the kitchen, a couple weeks ago, trying to bake some cookies when he out of nowhere blurted out that he knew about her apparently not so secret crush on Lance. Pidge had tried to deny it but it was useless, she was a bad liar and Hunk had a sixth sense when it came to love, or so he had said.

And that’s how Pidge ended up constantly staring at Lance from afar when he wasn’t looking. She had done this a lot recently without even realizing, and it was up to Hunk to snap her out of it before someone else noticed, or worse, Lance noticed.

Today was no different. Seeing Lance so carefree and happy was one sight Pidge didn’t want to miss.

“Guys! Come meet my family!” she heard Lance say while waving them over.

This was going to be an interesting visit.

.  
.  
.

“And this one’s from when he was 3 years old,” said Lance’s older sister, Luciana, while showing Pidge a picture of a little naked Lance. Pidge couldn’t help but giggle at that, observing how chubby he used to be. “He went through a phase where all he wanted to do was run around the house with no clothes on. We still torment him about it every now and then just for fun. You should see his face every time we mention it!”.

And she was going to make sure she saw it. Pidge took out what was considered the alien equivalent of a cellphone and took a picture of the cute naked baby. There was no way in hell she would pass up an opportunity to embarrass Lance McClain.

Just as she was going to flip the next page, some tiny hands grabbed her arms and started dragging her towards the stairs. She looked down to see two little girls that looked almost identical to each other and quickly realized they were Lance’s twin sisters.

Pidge remembered from all the times that she had attentively listened to Lance talk about his family that the one with longer hair was Sarah and the other one was Abril.

“Uhh hi girls,” Pidge said unsure of how to react. “I am Pidge.”

“We know!,” said Sarah. “You are the perfect princess!”

“The perfect what?!” Pidge almost tripped over a step but luckily the twins pulled her up before she could enbarrass herself in front of Lance´s whole family. She wasn´t exactly heavy but the twins were definitely strong.

“PRINCESS!!!”, both girls said at the same time.

“You must be confused, the princess is downstairs and her name is Allura. I can go get her-” Pidge was interrupted by Abril as they turned a corner. The McClain’s house was much bigger on the inside it seemed.

“We know exactly who you are,” Pidge realized they have stopped in front of the door that most probably led to the their room. “You are the princess destined to fall in love with the prince!”

“Oh, is that right? And who is this prince-” the sight that greeted Pidge once the door opened left her speachless. There he was, standing in the middle of the room with a plastic crown atop his head and a pink bed sheet tied around his neck in a bad attempt at a royal cape, looking at her with his mouth open. Lance looked utterly ridiculous. And yet, Pidge’s heart was racing like crazy.

“Ummm, hi Pidge… I am your prince!”


End file.
